


тихий остров

by Aver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Univers, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, Teen Romance, bulling, deafness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aver/pseuds/Aver
Summary: Тендо вызывал раздражение у людей из-за того, что его тяжело было понять, но для Ушиджимы он становился личным "тихим островом".
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	тихий остров

**Author's Note:**

> всем привет, перехожу с фикбука вот сюда, этот фанфик вы также можете найти и на том сайте, так что всё окей.

Тендо в принципе не очень повезло сразу по нескольким причинам: 1) он родился; 2) он родился именно таким. Ушиджима не сразу его замечает, когда их классный руководитель говорит, что к ним в класс переводится один паренёк, и он очень настойчиво просит класс принять его и постараться не издеваться и не смеяться над ним. Вакатоши не обращает на это должного внимания, он отворачивается к окну и концентрирует своё внимание на природе на улице.

Новенький оказывается причудливым, у него рыжий, кажется, почти красные волосы, они уложены по-странному вверх — кажется, Вакатоши видел подобную причёску у кого-то на национальных, только волосы были чёрно-белые — глаза большие, но выглядят чертовски уставшими, улыбка лёгкая, на этом Ушиджима отворачивается, не будучи больше заинтересован.

У него после уроков тренировка, его расписание дня не меняется ни на один пункт, а Вакатоши не может не следовать ему. Он в раздевалке натягивает свои спортивные кроссовки, перед основной тренировкой у него два километра бега, он выходит на стадион академии, встречая редких людей, которые шагают в сторону общежития или же по домам.

Ушиджима недолго разминается, а затем начинает свой первый круг, следя за дыханием, а когда он начинает второй, то мельком замечает того самого нового одноклассника. Он стоит под деревом, руки спрятаны в карманах брюк, сумка перевешена через грудь, а его глаза неотрывно следят за бегущим Вакатоши.

Ушиджима как обычно старается не обращать внимания.

Когда он приходит на тренировку, то Сэми спрашивает про новенького, на что Ушиджима пожимает плечами и задаётся вопросом, откуда Эйта узнал про него так быстро.

— Выделяется, — хмыкает парень, подбрасывая мяч, — удивительно, что ты даже не обратил внимания.

Вакатоши думает, а что тут удивительно, его редко интересовали новые люди. В зал заходят тренера, они начинают с тренировки подач, а затем играют три сета подряд.

Ушиджима привык к усталости после тренировки, она не кажется устрашающей для него, завтра даже привыкшие мышцы не будут ныть, он собирает свою спортивную сумку и, попрощавшись с командой, уходит. Он шагает к общежитиям, которые находят чуть дальше от корпусов академии Шираторизавы — его путь лежит через небольшой парк, где протекает река, а мост скрыт за распускающейся в апреле растительностью. Ушиджима вдыхает весенний воздух, который распространяется с сладкой примесью цветущей вишни.

Шаги практически не слышны, Ушиджима идёт спокойно, слегка приподнимает голову, наслаждаясь видом парка; на мосту в это время обычно нет людей, только редкие парочки вылазят на прогулку ближе к позднему вечеру. Вакатоши признаёт, место по-настоящему романтичное.

Розовое небо мелькает за деревьями, закат приближается к завершению, солнце заходит за горизонт, а на улице пахнет медленно приближающимся летом. Ушиджима идёт по мосту, и уже почти пройдя его, замечает одинокую фигуру сбоку. Он заинтересованно поворачивается буквально на секунду, и встречается с чужими глазами. Его новый одноклассник смотрел на него, его локти облокачиваются о парапет, а голову он наклонил набок, парень впивается взглядом точно также, как и на пробежке.

У Вакатоши странное чувство, словно его изучают, от кромки до кромки, полностью.

— Эй, — зовёт он его негромко, полностью останавливаясь. Ушиджима не напрягает голосовые связки, кроме них тут никого, дороги рядом нет, только журчание воды нарушает тишину. — Чего ты целый день смотришь на меня?

Вакатоши всегда был чересчур прямолинеен, а отчего людям и казалось, что он просто грубый. Он любил правду, любил говорить её и не видел в этом ничего плохого.

Его новый одноклассник поднимает свои высокие брови ещё выше, а затем на его губах растёт странная улыбка. Но он ничего не отвечает. Ушиджима делает шаг в его сторону, заново открывая рот:

— Я не слышу ответа.

Парень хмыкает, а затем отклоняется от парапета, опуская руки. Поднимает пальцы к губам, а зачем делает крест. Ушиджима чувствует, как начинает краснеть, что случается крайне редко.

— Ты… — продолжает Вакатоши, откашливаясь, — не разговариваешь? — а затем понял, насколько тупо это сейчас звучало и выглядело. — А слышишь? — он указывает на свои уши, чётко проговаривая слова.

Его настрой сменился буквально за секунду.

Одноклассник качает отрицательно головой. Он нагибается к своей сумке, что мешком лежала около его ног. Вакатоши, стоя на расстоянии в полтора метра, внимательно следил за его действиями. Парень достаёт из сумки потрёпанный блокнот, открывая первую страницу, поворачивая её к Вакатоши.

«Меня зовут Тендо Сатори», — считывает Ушиджима и кивает. Тендо переворачивает страницу.

«Я плохо слышу и разговариваю, но читаю по губам».

Ушиджима поднимает на него взгляд, Тендо лишь пожимает плечами, мол, вот такой я появился. И теперь и в твоей жизни. Что-то говорило Вакатоши, что можно просто попрощаться, развернуться и уйти в общежитие, а дальше просто жить свою жизнь, как и пару минут назад. Ходить в школу, ходить на тренировки, дышать волейболом и не встречать глухонемого Тендо Сатори.

— Ушиджима Вакатоши, — вместо этого всего представляется он. Тендо хмурится, открывает новую страницу, достаёт карандаш из кармана, и быстро пишет.

«Напиши, чтобы я не называл тебя неправильно», — он выдаёт фырканье на своё «называл».

Ушиджима пишет имя и фамилию на этой же странице, отдавая блокнот обратно Сатори. Тот кивает. И улыбается.

— Ты живёшь в общежитии? — спрашивает Вакатоши.

Он отрицательно качает головой. И показывает руками что-то, похожее на крышу дома.

— Дома?

Кивок.

— Тогда, — пожимает плечами Вакатоши, — увидимся? Мы же одноклассники.

Тендо улыбается, на автомате показывает что-то жестами. Ушиджима поднимает брови, не совсем понимая, и Сатори тут же пользуется блокнотом.

«Я знаю», — написано там, — «Ты тогда не обратил на меня внимания. Обидно».

— Прости, — отзывается Ушиджима. — Меня редко интересуют другие люди.

Тендо улыбается шире, быстро пишет, а затем поворачивает страницу к глазами парня.

«Тогда я должен быть польщён, хах?»

Ушиджиме кажется, что умей Тендо разговаривать, то его было бы не заткнуть, потому что даже без голоса он умудряется заполнить собой всё пространство вокруг. И некомфорта в этот раз Вакатоши не чувствует.

— Увидимся в школе, Тендо-сан, — он слегка склоняет голову, а затем видит, как морщится Сатори.

«Без этого», — тут же читает он.

— Тендо?

И он кивает. А затем кладёт блокнот в сумку, набрасывая её на плечо, и машет ему, уходя от моста в ту сторону, откуда Вакатоши пришёл. Ушиджима провожает его взглядом несколько секунд.

***

В школе Вакатоши замечает, что несколько человек столпилось вокруг стола Тендо. Он практически не может увидеть практически красную макушку своего нового знакомого из-за загораживающих его одноклассников. Ушиджима думает, что может поздороваться и потом, поэтому присаживается на своё место, готовясь к следующему уроку.

Но видятся они близко только на обеденном перерыве. Ушиджима обедает в столовой, на его подносе всё сбалансировано, он даже почувствует себя сытым после такого обеда; а также он слегка дёргается, когда кто-то рядом падает на стул. Парень отрывается от еды, поворачивает голову и видит лицо Тендо, тот выглядит умиротворённо, ставит свой поднос рядом, а затем ненадолго складывает руки. Он прикрывает глаза, что-то проговаривая в своей голове, Ушиджима ловит себя на мысли, что смотрит за ним неотрывно.

— Твой новый друг, Ушиджима-кун? — напротив материализуются его сокомандники. Реон задаёт вопрос беспечно, и буквально сразу приступает к обеду.

— Одноклассник, — поправляет Вакатоши.

— Реон Охира, — представляется парень, ожидая ответа. Сэми, сидящий по правую руку, странно ухмыляется, ожидая дальнейшего развития. — А ты?

Тендо поднимает глаза, смотря на Реона, а затем вопросительно на Вакатоши. Видимо, тот не успел прочитать по губам, поэтому не совсем улавливал суть разговора за столом, но понял, что обращаются к нему.

— Он глухонемой, — поясняет Ушиджима.

Реон опускает глаза в тарелку.

— Тендо Сатори, — представляет его Вакатоши.

— А ты теперь в сурдопереводчики записался, капитан? — поднимает брови Эйта. Вакатоши лишь неясно что-то мычит, а затем отправляет рис в рот, закрывая тему. Но Сэми ставит локоть на стол, а на кулак кладёт щеку, наблюдая за Сатори.

— Как же ты смог так быстро втереться в доверие к нашему капитану? — спрашивает он, ловя взгляд Тендо. Тот хмурится на последнем слове, тянется к сумке и достаёт из неё блокнот. Там пишет одно слово:

«Капитан?»

Сэми читает, а затем улыбается.

— Вакатоши-кун капитан волейбольной команды, не знал?

Тендо качает головой.

«Давно не играл в волейбол», — пишет он, и Эйта стреляет глазами в Ушиджиму. Вакатоши очень усердно пытается его игнорировать, продолжая поглощать обед, зная, что нужно просто продержаться до конца обеденного перерыва.

— Думаю, наш капитан тебе не откажет поперебрасываться мячиком, — Сэми отодвигает стул, собираясь вставать, и только сейчас Ушиджима заметил, что тот толком ничего себе не взял на обед. — Тебе точно.

Тендо вновь смотрит на Ушиджиму, но Вакатоши прямо решил, что на этом обеде он будет игнорировать всех и все их взгляды.

Реон негромко смеётся и даже тяжелый выдох капитана не мешает ему.

— Сэми-кун в своём репертуаре, — пожимает плечами Охира. — Не сердись на него, Тендо-кун, — обращается он к парню.

Тот легко пожимает плечами, продолжая обед. Ушиджима и в самом деле надеется, что Сатори воспримет это не так серьёзно, они все давно привыкли к шуткам Эйты, но для нового человека это может показаться слишком… грубым?

После обеда он видятся только вечером, на том же месте, как и вчера, когда Ушиджима шёл обратно в общежитие после тренировки. Он заметил Тендо издалека, его взгляд устремился к мосту ещё в тот момент, когда тот появился на горизонте; Ушиджима автоматически ускорил шаг, пытаясь добраться до вчерашнего места встречи быстрее — он даже не понял, почему его туда так понесло.

Ожидания оправдались, Сатори стоял там же, сумка валялась около ног, только в этот раз он не опирался спиной о парапет, а наоборот — глядел вдоль реки, не замечая происходящего за его спиной. Вакатоши стал рядом, их разделяла лишь лежащая сумка на асфальте.

Тендо улыбается, заметив Ушиджиму краем глаза.

А ещё Ушиджима не понимает, почему он остановился около этого моста, почему вместо обычного отношения как и ко всем людям, он демонстрирует нечто особенное для Тендо, которого он знает буквально два дня. Сатори нагибается к сумке, доставая блокнот. Вакатоши неконтролируемо напрягается.

«Хочешь поесть мороженого?» — читает он, поднимая глаза на одноклассника.

И кивает. Они вдвоём разворачиваются в сторону, откуда пришёл Вакатоши. Уходят за территорию Шираторизавы, доходя почти до центра города, где по весне уже включили фонтаны, а тележки с мороженым выехали в парки. Тендо протягивает Вакатоши блокнот и деньги.

«Возьми мне шоколадного два шарика. И себе что хочешь. Я угощаю», — читает Ушиджима.

— Не стоит, — произносит он. — Может, лучше я?

Тендо категорически качает головой и берёт Ушиджиму за руку, переворачивает ладонь и вкладывает в неё деньги, а затем легко улыбается. Уже совсем привычной улыбкой.

Ушиджима поддаётся и идёт покупать им мороженое, он берёт для Сатори шоколадное, а для себя обыкновенное ванильное. Когда Вакатоши отворачивается от продавца, то видит Тендо на дальней лавочке, у него на коленях блокнот, а сам он машет Ушиджиме рукой.

«Простовато», — быстро пишет парень, кивая на мороженое капитана.

— Как есть, — пожимает плечами Вакатоши, отдавая рожок однокласснику. — Не особо люблю мороженое.

«А вот это уже звучит пугающе», — пишет Тендо и из его рта выходит такой звук, что будь у него голос, то напоминало бы смех. Ушиджиме становится интересно, какой бы у Тендо был голос.

— Ты родился таким? — спрашивает Ушиджима, переступая черту. Тендо дотрагивается кончиком языка до шарика мороженого, а затем кивает. — Но почему ты учишься в нашем классе? Разве…

Вакатоши думает, что ему не стоит продолжать, но Тендо и сам всё понял, начиная быстро писать в блокноте, держа рожок с мороженым в левой руке и прижимая край блокнота локтем, дабы тот плотно лежал на коленях.

«Я не захотел идти в специальный класс», — появляются иероглифы под его карандашом, — «у меня довольно неплохие навыки общения, хах?»

Ушиджима позволяет себе ухмыльнуться над самоиронией Сатори. Ему это и в правду помогает, что он умеет даже так шутить над собой.

«Завоевал твоё внимание и нашёл общий язык. Мама могла бы мной гордиться»

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Вакатоши.

«Ты не особо любишь общение, да?» — Тендо приходится прерваться, так как его два шоколадных шарика грозятся исчезнуть из его рожка и заляпать школьную форму.

— Мне больше нравится волейбол, — пожимает плечами капитан, — и мне спокойнее быть одному.

«А я люблю компанию», — быстро скользит карандашом Сатори, попутно доедая верхний шарик мороженого, — «твоя меня очень даже устраивает».

Ушиджима расправляется со своей порцией достаточно быстро, доедая вафельный рожок.

— Меня тоже, — кратко отвечает Вакатоши, заставляя Тендо прищурить глаза и улыбнуться.

***

— Что значило «тебе точно»? — спрашивает Вакатоши у Сэми на разминке на субботней тренировке. Эйта вскидывает брови, поворачиваясь к капитану, пытаясь припомнить, когда это вырвалось из его рта.

— О чём ты? — переспрашивает в итоге он.

— В столовой, пару дней назад. Ты сказал Тендо, что я точно не откажу ему покидать мячик.

Фырканье слишком громко вырывается из Сэми, он прикрывает рот ладонью, дабы тренер не заметил, как сильно им тут весело и не добавил несколько кругов по залу. Это будет лишним, они уже заканчивают растяжку.

— Боже, Ушиджима, ты бы это ещё через несколько лет вспомнил, — Сэми нагибается вперёд, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до пола, чувствуя как мышцы приятно натягиваются под кожей. — Я сказал то, что сказал. И попытайся доказать, что я не прав. Ты бы ему не отказал, верно?

— Я люблю волейбол, почему бы и нет, — пожимает плечами Вакатоши.

— Но ты не любишь играть с людьми, которые полные профаны в волейболе.

— Я не вижу смысла, — Ушиджима не до конца понимает, к чему клонит Эйта.

— Но Тендо… — Сэми пытается сделать так, чтобы Вакатоши сам дошёл до понимания своих же действий и слов. — Ушиджима, честно, ты иногда хуже дерева.

Капитан поднимает брови и приоткрывает рот, а рядом Реон негромко давится смешком, обращая на себя внимание. Сэми поворачивается к сокоманднику и произносит:

— Только не говори ему, — хмыкает связующий, — я хочу посмотреть, как долго это будет происходить.

— А ты не думаешь, что это затянется на года? — хмыкает Охира.

Вакатоши просто стоял и смотрел как его команда издевается над ним. Чувство собственной беспомощности ещё никогда не было так близко, даже когда они сталкивались на национальных с настоящими серьёзными соперниками.

— Ты же не забудешь нас, Ушиджима? — ухмыляется Сэми, хлопая капитана по плечу. — Пришлёшь нам весточку в случае чего.

— В случае чего? — переспрашивает Вакатоши.

Эйта поднимает руки к потолку и громко вздыхает.

— Ты прав, Реон, — кидает парень, — на это уйдут столетия.

Их веселье прервал тренер, который с хмурой физиономией подошёл к ним, оказываясь за спиной Сэми.

— Веселимся, молодежь? — спрашивает он негромко, но это заставило Эйту и Охиру замереть и закрыть мгновенно рты. — Видимо, у вас маловато нагрузки.

— Никак нет, тренер! — отчеканили парни, кланяясь. — Уже приступаем к подачам.

Оба направились в сторону мячей, оставляя Вакатоши наедине с тренером. Тот оглядел Ушиджиму, но ничего не сказал и двинулся обратно к своему стулу.

— Подачи, блоки, а затем игра три на три, — сообщает Сайтоу, глядя в какие-то свои бумаги.

— Сыграете со мной в этот раз, Ушиджима-сан? — слышит Вакатоши сбоку, а когда повернулся, то увидел перед собой первогодку — Гошики, который в нём нашёл предмет для подражания. Вакатоши-то, в принципе, не против, чтобы после его ухода Гошики занял его место, он достаточно способный малый.

— Прости, мелкий, но Ушиджима занят, — со смешком произносит Эйта, толкая перед собой тележку с мячами. Охира подхватывает смех, а им с Гошики остаётся только недоумённо смотреть им в спины. — Ему уже есть с кем мячами перебрасываться.

Ушиджима хмурится, и точно знает, что сегодня он не будет с ними в команде, и то, только потому, что отлично знает, что происходит с проигравшей командой.

***

— Ты это сделал специально, Ушиджима! — кричит ему Сэми, скользя телом по полу.

Вакатоши этого не отрицает. И для него тренировка считается оконченной.

Идя в сторону моста в парке, Ушиджима не мог отделаться от мыслей, которые заполнили его голову благодаря его сокомандникам. Неужели, они намекают, что Тендо нравится Ушиджиме не просто как новый одноклассник, с которым они достаточно быстро нашли общий язык.

— Глупость, — фыркает он себе вслух под нос, глядя на носки своих кроссовок. Он шёл так быстро, что даже не понял, как оказался на мосту. Он по привычке смотрит в левую сторону, где около перил обычно ютится Тендо, а в его ногах валяется сумка. Улыбка Вакатоши исчезает моментально.

Первый раз за неделю там никого нет.

А в воскресенье Ушиджима бегает не только по стадиону, а по району, словно выискивая затерявшегося друга, но он отлично понимает, что в выходной никто не захочет раньше часа дня вылезать из кровати, не то что из дома.

За неделю постоянного присутствия Тендо, ощущать его отсутствие было как-то странно. Вакатоши забежал в парк, где они несколько дней назад ели мороженое. На лавочках было до ужаса пусто, одинокая тележка с мороженым стояла там же, где и тогда.

Ушиджима на какую-то секунду почувствовал себя помешанным. Он решил, что так дело не пойдёт и двинулся обратно к общежитию — путь занял где-то около тридцати минут, и то, только потому, что он чувствовал, что выдыхался от почти сорокаминутной пробежки. На территории академии он снизил темп на обычный шаг, стопы непривычно спокойно касались земли, ноги напряжённо гудели.

Он удивлённо выдохнул, когда заметил фигуру Тендо на том мосту. Ушиджима, даже не задумываясь ни на секунду, двинулся к нему, кладя руку на плечо. Сатори вздрагивает от прикосновения, и Вакатоши тут же убирает ладонь.

Тендо поворачивается, его брови поднимаются вверх, а затем он осматривает потную горловину майки Вакатоши, которая наполовину скрыта олимпийкой.

— Не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь в воскресенье, — произносит Ушиджима. Тендо достаёт из кармана ветровки небольшой блокнот и карандаш, быстро черкая:

«Я тебя тоже. От кого бегал?» — хмыкает он. И Ушиджима не может сдержать усмешку.

— Нам нужно обменяться номерами, — предлагает он. Тендо, будучи в достаточно хорошем настроении, снова пишет в блокнот:

«Так быстро переходишь на следующий шаг, Вакатоши-кун?»

Ушиджиме нравится тон Тендо, хоть он и виден только на бумаге.

***

Ушиджима стал чаще кидать взгляды на телефон, что покоился на краю стола пока он занят домашним заданием. Тендо любил разговаривать, в воскресенье они весь вечер переписывались по телефону, и Вакатоши даже не мог подозревать, что может так много с кем-то общаться, хоть в основном и разговаривал Сатори, а Ушиджима лишь отвечал на вопросы. А в понедельник на обеде они не встретились, как это обычно бывает.

У Тендо есть странная привычка — а может, её странной находит только Ушиджима — он исчезает мгновенно, а затем вновь появляется в жизни капитана как ни в чём не бывало. Шла вторая неделя как он познакомился с Тендо Сатори, но так его и не узнал, кроме того, что ему действительно нравятся ужастики и журнал Сёнен Джамп, но почему-то никто о нём больше не в курсе или просто делают вид, чтобы не говорить о новых выпусках.

К слову, Ушиджима про этот журнал тоже не горит желанием разговаривать.

На послеобеденном уроке Тендо присутствует, сидит смирно за партой, никого вокруг него в этот раз нет. Ушиджима замирает на пороге, так как перед его лицом возникает отвратительная картина. Один из его одноклассников, что сидел позади Тендо, резко хлопает в ладоши прямо над ухом Тендо. Тот приподнимает брови, и оборачивается, скорее, на движение, которое зацепил боковым взглядом, нежели на звук. Но это не мешает его однокласснику и некоторым его друзьям засмеяться, а затем воскликнуть:

— Что, не так уж ты ничего не слышишь?

Забава уровня младшеклассников. Ушиджима зашёл в класс и оградил одноклассника презрительным взглядом, тот вскинул брови, кивая ему, мол, а тебе чего надо?

— Не делай так больше, — предупреждает Ушиджима. Несколько ребят из класса, сидевшие неподалёку, начинают шептаться. Вакатоши не тот человек, который вообще любит опускать какие-либо комментарии к ситуациям в классе. У Ушиджимы-то и друзей из класса нет.

— А ты мне что сделаешь, Ушивака? — Вакатоши, на самом деле, даже не помнил, откуда растут ноги у этого прозвища, но чаще всего он слышал это слово от капитана Аобаджосай — Ойкавы. — Или ты стал дружочком вот этого? — продолжает наседать одноклассник.

— А если и да? — хмыкает Ушиджима, понимая, что ещё немного, и он побьёт рекорд своих разговоров в этом классе. — У меня очень сильная подача, к слову, — Ушиджима считает, что драки — это удел точно слабоумных, но в некоторых ситуациях ему приходиться подстраиваться под ситуацию. Он вполне может давить физической силой.

Одноклассник, что на несколько сантиметров ниже его ростом, осматривает Ушиджиму сверху вниз, а затем, рассчитав что-то в своей голове, раздражённо цокает и уходит к своей парте.

Когда Вакатоши садится за парту, а до начала урока остаётся около минуты, ему на телефон приходит сообщение от Тендо.

« _Спасибо_ ».

Вакатоши поворачивается направо, а когда ловит взгляд Сатори, то легко улыбается. Тендо прикрывает глаза, и выглядит абсолютно расслабленным. Ушиджиме нравится такое выражение его лица.

***

Вчера Вакатоши не встретил Тендо на мосту, как он к этому уже привык, но в этот раз была вина самого Ушиджимы, так как тренировка сегодня затянулась, поэтому он освободился только к девяти вечера и под мутным светом фонаря шёл к своему общежитию. Пустое место на мосту тревожило сердце, и Ушиджима даже не понял почему.

А сегодня на обеденном перерыве Ушиджима нашёл Тендо на боковой лестнице в правом крыле, где практически никто не ходит, особенно на обеденном перерыве. Вакатоши, по правде говоря, сюда тоже попал абсолютно случайно, он двигался в сторону спортзала, намереваясь около часа потренироваться, пока идёт перерыв, но так и наткнулся на Сатори.

Он кладёт руку на плечо одноклассника, привлекая внимание, но ощущает, как Тендо вздрагивает от прикосновения. А когда он смотрит на Ушиджиму через плечо, то его брови стремительно поднимаются вверх.

— Я присяду? — спрашивает Ушиджима.

Тендо кивает, Вакатоши падает на ступеньку, и теперь они вдвоём практически преграждают путь на лестнице. На коленях у Тендо лежит бенто, половина уже была съедена, а парень тем временем, удерживая коробочку на коленях, тянется к сумке. выуживая блокнот для общения.

«Как ты меня нашёл?»

— Случайно, — он натыкается на внимательный взгляд Тендо. — Честно. Если тебе хочется побыть одному, то я уйду.

«Не хочется», — пишет Тендо. А затем добавляет. — «Ты не обедал, что ли?»

Ушиджима качает головой.

— Не хочу. Было желание потренироваться, — просто отвечает он. С его тренировками ему, конечно, стоило бы лучше питаться, но и на еду не всегда настроение есть.

Тендо хватает палочками рис с рыбой и подносит ко рту Ушиджимы, на его лице цветёт легкая улыбка, а глаза озорно блестят. Вакатоши на какое-то время теряется, смотрит на Тендо, как тот приоткрывает рот, дабы тот сделал тоже самое.

Вакатоши не знает, куда себя деть. Он видел раньше, как девушки кормят своих парней собственно приготовленными бенто, и это казалось привычным глазу, но теперь он сам оказался в подобной ситуации, только Тендо ни разу не смахивал на девушку. И почему-то Ушиджима ни разу не был против этого.

Он приоткрывает рот и затем он чувствует на языке вкус риса и рыбы, и только потом он осознал, что всё-таки был голоден. Ушиджима проглатывает еду, а затем смотрит в блокнот на запись, которую только что начеркал Тендо.

«Ты же капитан и должен нормально есть, как ты тогда приведёшь свою команду к победе, если даже мяч не поднимешь?»

Вакатоши хмыкает, а затем чувствует вновь запах риса у себя под носом, а у Тендо явно намерения скормить оставшуюся часть бенто.

Ушиджима теперь и не сопротивляется.

— Почему ты здесь сидишь? — теперь бенто перекочевало на колени к Вакатоши, как и палочки, и Ушиджима старательно пытается заглушить разочарование в своём теле и продолжает поглощать чужой обед самостоятельно. Тендо начинает писать в блокноте.

«Мне там некомфортно»

Ушиджима вспоминает своего одноклассника, а затем пытается отогнать от себя мысли, сколько же ещё подобных людей существует в старшей Шираторизаве.

— Ты же можешь обедать со мной за столом, — пожимает он плечами, отправляя в рот овощи.

«Здесь уютнее»

Здесь тихо, нет людей, они могут спокойно общаться, а Тендо даже взял смелость на себя покормить Ушиджиму. Поэтому Вакатоши мысленно с ним соглашается.

— У нас скоро тренировочный матч, — говорит Ушиджима, — придёшь посмотреть?

Сатори скользит карандашом по бумаге.

«А так можно?»

— Конечно, — кивает Вакатоши, — считай себя группой поддержки, ага?

Тендо ему улыбается. И Ушиджима чувствует как теплеет в груди. Абсолютно странное и новое чувство. Но Вакатоши не скажет, что оно ему не нравится.

***

На их тренировочные матчи приходят достаточно людей, чтобы поглядеть, как сражается Шираторизава против команд из университетов, поэтому десяток людей на балконе на втором этаже уже не становились проблемой. Матч был назначен на пятницу после уроков, поэтому людей было ещё больше.

Вакатоши каждый обеденный перерыв в течение недели проводил на той боковой лестнице, только в этот раз предусмотрительно покупал что-нибудь в автомате или в магазине, дабы Тендо ел свой обед и не думал делиться им. Только тот все равно умудрялся запихивать в него немного риса и овощей, так как сам, как он выразился, обладает небольшим аппетитом, а у капитана команды в пятницу матч.

«Ты должен быть большим и сильным, у тебя, видимо, с этим проблем нет, но благодаря мне, их точно не будет»

На разминке Ушиджима скользит взглядом по балкону.

— Своего дорогого ищешь? — спрашивает Сэми из-за спины. Ушиджима недовольно хмыкает. — Вон он, — указывает пальцем на его одноклассника, который, на самом деле, довольно выделялся из-за своих волос. — Какая прелесть, он пришёл тебя поддержать.

— Он пришёл посмотреть матч.

— Конечно, матчи всегда интереснее, когда там играет Ушиджима, — смешок вылетает изо рта связующего, и он быстро отскакивает от капитана. — Теперь ты точно не можешь облажаться.

— Это тренировочный матч.

— И как же перфекционист-Ушиджима уйдёт с этого матча без выигрыша?

И в этом Эйта был прав. Обе команды построились друг напротив друга, пожав руки, и капитан университетской команды был на пару сантиметров выше Ушиджимы. Он не думает, что это станет проблемой.

Они разыграли около пяти сетов, игра продлилась неимоверно долго, поэтому на балконе значительно поредело. Ушиджима чувствовал, как горят ноги, дышать было тяжело, а по виску щекотно стекала капля пота.

— Матч-поинт, капитан, и мы свободны, — говорит Реон.

Тренер остался ими доволен, поэтому никаких дополнительных кругов по залу или, что ещё хуже, вокруг всей академии, они не бежали. Поклонившись друг другу, университетская команда признала, что старшеклассники Шираторизавы очень даже хороши.

— Хороши, — фыркает Эйта, который в этой игре сыграл всего три сета, — а то, что мы на Национальные каждый год проходим — это вообще не показатель?

Ширабу, стоящий рядом, только фыркает. А Эйта тут же на него цокает. Ушиджима каждый раз думает, что он оказывается в детском саду.

Тендо всё это время ждал его, и Вакатоши, наконец, смог его увидеть лицом к лицу, только когда покинул раздевалку со спортивной сумкой наперевес. Его волосы были мокрые и пахли шампунем; тело парня было вялым, ему хотелось поскорее прийти домой и завалиться спать до завтрашнего дня.

Когда они вышли на улицу, то их ожидал закат, на небе разливались оттенки розового, сзади он услышал шаги, его команда, почему-то, спешила за ним, не давая ему с Тендо побыть наедине.

— У тебя ещё есть силы на романтические прогулки, Ушиджима? — слышит он голос Эйты, и думает, что он бы предпочёл, чтобы немым был именно он, а не Тендо. — Скорей бы завалиться спать, — лениво протягивает он, поднимая руки.

— Ну так и иди, — бурчит Вакатоши.

— Ох, — выдыхает Сэми, — понял, понял, извиняюсь, — хихикает он, обгоняя их, а затем поворачивается к Тендо. — Спасибо, что пришёл, Тендо-кун, думаю, это только из-за тебя наш капитан сегодня играл настолько хорошо.

А затем он натыкается на злой взгляд Ушиджимы, и ретируется с шокирующей скоростью. Мимо них проходят также и второгодки, и первогодки, и все прощаются с капитаном, а также бросают удивлённые взгляды на шагающего рядом Тендо.

— Вы сегодня были несравненно круты, Ушиджима-сан! — восклицает Гошики, поравнявшись с ними.

— Ты тоже был неплох, — хвалит его Вакатоши, и тот расплывается в улыбке, а затем прощается, убегая быстрее в общежитие.

«Это была хорошая игра. Ты в самом деле крут в волейболе», — протягивает Тендо ему тетрадь.

— Спасибо, что пришёл.

Они доходят до моста, останавливаясь около перил. На улице сгущались сумерки, и над ними включился одинокий фонарь, что своим мутным светом падал на их лица.

— Я бы хотел выучить язык жестов, — признаётся ему Вакатоши.

Тендо пишет.

«Я польщён», — а затем добавляет, — «и буду очень рад тебя научить»

— Завтра? — спрашивает он. — Моя тренировка заканчивается в двенадцать.

Тендо кивает. А затем делает жест двумя пальцами вниз, и следом даёт пояснение на бумаги.

«Это «до встречи»

Вакатоши повторяет его, вызывая у Сатори широкую улыбку.

***

Первый раз, когда Ушиджима засмотрелся на чужие губы, на календаре было первое мая, а Тендо он знал уже практически месяц. Сатори тогда сидел у Вакатоши в комнате в общежитии, привычно обучая его языку жестов. За две недели Вакатоши не то, что узнал почти все жесты на свете, но понимание Тендо без его вечного блокнота улучшилось.

«Ты делаешь успехи», — показал Сатори, улыбнувшись. — «У меня способный ученик».

— Ты меня назвал уткой? — недоумевает Вакатоши.

Тендо прыскает, но затем показывает последнее слово медленнее.

«По буквам сложнее читать жесты», — продолжает Тендо. — «Но утка из тебя вышла прелестная».

Они остановились, Вакатоши смотрел на друга внимательно, оглядывая его с ног до головы, пока не его взгляд не заострился на губах, по которым мельком скользнул розовый язык.

«О нет», — кричит в душе Ушиджима. Это не то, что должно было произойти. Он не должен был допустить подобную мысль ни на миг.

Сатори внимательно на него посмотрел, а затем наклонил голову на бок; его руки зашевелились.

«Ты покраснел», — пишет он в воздухе.

— Неправда, — он откашливается, — посмотрим фильм?

Для Тендо он всегда включал снизу субтитры, поэтому для него было привычней не самому слушать актёров, а читать иероглифы снизу. Словно он просачивался в шкуру своего друга.

«Ужастик?»

Ушиджима выдыхает.

— Конечно.

Вакатоши не было страшно от фильма, как, собственно и самому Тендо, тот лишь сидел и посмеивался с какой-то несуразной сцены в фильме, но ни разу не пугаясь от резких скримеров. Ушиджима же, в принципе, не был заинтересован фильмом, они сидели у него на кровати, а их плечи мягко соприкасались, как и предплечья, когда Сатори пытался сесть поудобнее. Вакатоши начал чувствовать, как у него затекает вся нижняя часть тела и он тоже двинулся вверх, и теперь все левая часть тела полностью соприкасалась с правой Тендо.

Ушиджима думает, может, у него столько мыслей в голове только из-за постоянных насмешек Сэми и Реона, он постоянно их слышит, поэтому даже и сам начал думать так?

Он косится на сидящего рядом Тендо, тот спокоен, внимательно читает субтитры в фильме, его губы слегка приоткрыты, слышно как он дышит, даже несмотря на то, что рядом вопят в фильме.

Ушиджима думает, а что, если он сейчас возьмёт его за руку?

Вакатоши чувствует, что его ладони потные, поэтому он лишь кладёт её обратно к себе на бедро, незаметно вытирая пот. Ушиджима смеётся над собой, ведь всегда он выступал как прямолинейный парень, поэтому, у него, вероятно, не так уж и много друзей или хотя бы людей, которые желали с ним контактировать.

Ушиджима всегда считал себя смелым, но не в этот раз. А затем он видит, что рука Тендо лежит совсем рядом, на его бедре, а их мизинцы до ужаса рядом. И Вакатоши чувствует, что перестаёт дышать, а лишь смотрит на это минимальное расстояние между их пальцами.

Он слегка дёргает мизинцем, его руки ощутимо дрожат и снова вспотели, он рад, что штаны на нём черного цвета и мокрых следов не будет на них видно; а ладонь тем временем по миллиметру приближается к краю бедра, оказываясь ещё ближе к руке Тендо.

Его сердце глухо падает куда-то в желудок, а затем поднимается аж до горла, когда он видит ответ от Сатори. Тот тоже придвигает руку поближе, а их мизинцы касаются кончиками друг друга. Вакатоши судорожно выдыхает, делает для себя резкий рывок, дотрагиваясь сильнее, а затем смотрит на их переплетённые мизинцы.

Ему смешно от того, что за этот мелкий момент он переживал больше, чем за игру на Национальных, в которой стресса намного больше.

А затем Тендо переворачивает ладонь, и его холодные пальцы нежно гладят его костяшки, а это действует на него как мелкие удары электрическим током. Ушиджима не может оторвать от их рук взгляда, а также не может осознать, что это происходит с ним прямо сейчас, в его комнате, с Тендо, с фильмом который уже просто надоедает своим шумом.

Они не разрывают ладоней до самый титров. А прощаются они привычным жестом «до скорого».

***

Ушиджима совершенно перестаёт высыпаться, потому что переписки с Тендо затягиваются до глубокой ночи. Хоть тот и шлёт его постоянно спать, потому что команде не нужен капитан, который не в силах и глаза открыть, но все равно продолжает разговор, пока на часах не мелькает три часа.

Тренировка, тренировочный матч, вновь тренировка, на следующих выходных они едут в тренировочный лагерь. Ушиджима в какой-то момент и забывает, что так он жил всегда. В принципе, его расписание дня практически не меняется, волейбол у него даже в большем приоритете, чем учёба, но что-то определённо изменилось.

Вакатоши даже не до конца понимает, почему его это смущает так сильно.

Эта неделя выдаётся убийственной, с Тендо он пересекается только на уроках и обеденном перерыве, который они всё также проводят на боковой лестнице, где никто не ходит в это время. Тренировки заканчивались теперь намного позже, Вакатоши даже не понимал, как ему хватает сил не только сходить в душ и завалиться спать, но ещё успеть сделать домашнее задание и параллельно этому отвечать Тендо.

В следующий понедельник Сатори в школе не было. Тот отправил краткое сообщение:

« _Заболел_ ».

Ушиджима не особо в курсе, как можно подхватить болячку в мае, но болезнь Тендо только что сыграла ему на руку. Учитель спросил, кто может передать Сатори домашнее задание, и весь класс как по команде поворачивается в сторону Ушиджимы.

Вакатоши старается спрятать улыбку. Тренер становится более щадящим после той смертельной недели, поэтому тренировка заканчивается чуть ранее.

Учитель дал адрес Сатори, тот живёт не так далеко от старшей школы, поэтому Ушиджима добирается до Тендо достаточно быстро. То ли и в правду расстояние маленькое, то ли он шёл настолько быстро, — Ушиджима откидывает последний вариант, вбивая себе это в голову.

Открывает дверь непосредственно Тендо. У него вид и вправду болезненный, синяки под глазами стали чуть более заметными, а под носом покраснело; на нём широкий свитер, одно плечо ниже второго, открывая чуть больше кожи, чем до этого видел Ушиджима, а на ногах парня тёплые носки — на них какой-то умилительный рисунок, но Вакатоши сразу переводит взгляд обратно на лицо напротив.

— Домашнее задание, — говорит он. Тендо шмыгает носом, запуская ладонь в волосы, взъерошивая их сильнее.

Тот отступает назад, пропуская парня к нему в дом.

«Комната дальше, чай будешь?» — медленно показывает Тендо. Ушиджима понимает слова «комната» и «чай», в принципе, уловив весь смысл.

Он снимает обувь, проходит дальше, дверь комнаты Тендо открыта, поэтому он осторожно ступает в неё. Достаёт из сумки домашнее задание для друга, кладя на захламлённый стол и, наконец, осматривается.

Вакатоши понимает, насколько сильно их комнаты отличаются друг от друга — у Тендо в комнате царит полнейший хаос, что, конечно, ещё можно списать на болезнь и, судя по постели, он только что выбрался из неё. На прикроватной тумбочке стоят чашки, в какой-то из них ещё остался чай.

Тендо тем временем приносит ещё одну кружку в комнату, а затем кривит губы, осматривая комнату. Он отдаёт кружку Ушиджиме, а затем просит:

«Пошли в гостиную», — он подталкивает его в спину, выводя из комнаты. Когда они оказываются на диване в гостиной, Тендо оправдывается. — «Я не всегда такая свинья, только по понедельникам».

Тендо забирается на диван с ногами, Ушиджима рассматривает его носки, а затем усмехается себе под нос, пряча взгляд в чашке чая, а затем чувствует толчок в бедро, отчего вся горячая жидкость чуть не оказывается на его штанах.

«Что за смешок? Тебе не нравятся мои носки?» — хмурится Тендо, и если бы Ушиджима не общался с ним весь месяц, то подумал, что тот всерьёз на него наезжает из-за носков.

— Они милые, — произносит Вакатоши. — Как ты умудрился заболеть?

Тендо пожимает плечами. Он показывает указательный палец, исчезая из гостиной буквально на две минуты. А затем пихает на колени Ушиджимы блокнот.

«У меня плохой иммунитет», — написал он, а затем Вакатоши чувствует прикосновение к своему подбородку, пальцы Тендо аккуратно поднимают его голову.

Ушиджима тяжело сглатывает слюну, которая стала сладковатой из-за привкуса чая во рту.

Тендо дублирует эти слова на языке жестов, а Ушиджиме приходится убирать чашку на подлокотник дивана, дабы повторить жесты за Сатори.

Ушиджима допивает чай, но уходить не собирается, а Тендо тем временем включает телевизор, щелкает пультом и останавливается на канале с фильмами, где внизу показываются субтитры. Звук слишком тихий, но Ушиджима не просит сделать погромче. Они смотрят в экран всего минут десять, Вакатоши уже ощущает, как Тендо наваливается на его плечо своим, сползая ниже, пока его голова не укладывается на угол плеча. Ушиджима слегка поворачивает голову, кончиком носа касаясь рыжих волос и, незаметно для Тендо, глубоко вдыхает, тут же путаясь в своих ощущениях.

Сатори в этот раз действует быстрее, решительнее, отчего у Ушиджимы в какой-то момент начинает играть лёгких дух соперничества, потому, когда Тендо ненароком кладёт свою ладонь на бедро Вакатоши, тот сразу цепляет его пальцы своими, переплетая их достаточно крепко.

Тендо гладит его костяшки пальцами, А Ушиджима думает, если не сейчас, то никогда. Он судорожно выдыхает, а затем пальцами правой руки поднимает подбородок Тендо, заставляя того оторваться от его плеча.

В глаза Сатори прыгают звёзды, его взгляд всё такой же уставший, но он смотрит на Вакатоши внимательно, выжидая, его пальцы на мгновение сжимают пальцы парня сильнее и это выводит Ушиджиму из оцепенения.

Он облизывает губы, а затем наклоняется, выдыхая тёплый воздух прямо в губы Тендо — тот ловит его, и сам приближается. Ушиджима даже сам не понял, в какой момент они поцеловались.

Вакатоши убирает пальцы от подбородка, дабы положить ладонь на щеку Тендо, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу. Он прикрывает глаза следом за Сатори, дотрагиваясь языком до губ и чувствуя, как рот парня приоткрывается, позволяя действовать дальше.

Ушиджима углубляет поцелуй, тем самым срывая негромкий стон с Тендо, что заставляет его придвинуться ещё ближе, но не разрывая их крепко сплетённых рук. Они целуются глубже, и Вакатоши мог поклясться, что ему от этого срывает голову просто до невозможности.

Первым отрывается Тендо, смотрит на Ушиджиму, затем почему-то качает головой. И он, не разрывая рук, что-то показывает, но Вакатоши не понимает, о чём сразу же и говорит:

— Я не понимаю, прости.

Тендо лишь улыбается, но не спешит воспользоваться блокнотом и карандашом, а лишь утыкается лбом ему в грудь. Ушиджима зарывается носом в его волосы, а затем дотрагивается губами до макушки.

— Потом пойму, — зачем-то обещает он совсем тихо.

Тендо цепляется за его рубашку одной рукой, но головы не поднимает.

Когда Ушиджима идёт по мосту в сторону общежития, ему на телефон приходится сообщение.

« _Я сказал, что я не тот, кто тебе нужен, Вакатоши_ », — пишет Тендо, заставляя парня остановиться посреди дороги. — « _Это глупо_ », — продолжает он.

« **Глупо то, что ты мне нравишься?** » — в лоб бьёт Ушиджима.

« _О, Господи_ », — отправляет Тендо. — « _Ты ужасно прямолинеен_ ».

« **Я не понимаю проблемы** », — отвечает он.

« _Я_ ».

Больше Тендо этим вечером не отвечает на сообщения.

***

Тендо откровенно игнорировал Ушиджиму, это было заметно, он вернулся в школу через несколько дней, до этого все сообщения, посланные Вакатоши, полностью игнорировались. Сэми, который следил за Ушиджимой во время обеда, только поднимал брови и хмыкал себе под нос каждый раз, когда капитан брал в руки телефон.

— Ты за эти два дня к телефону притрагивался больше, чем за всю жизнь, — комментирует Эйта, хватая палочками рис. — Что произошло, капитан? Ты чем-то расстроен?

Ушиджима громко мычит в нос, отсылая ещё одно сообщение Сатори.

— Тендо, — просто отзывается Ушиджима. — Игнорирует меня.

— Ушиджима-кун попал во френдзону? — спрашивает Эйта. — Или что-то прямо серьёзное?

— Просто игнорирует, — пожимает он плечами. — Сказал, что проблема в нём.

— Да тебя опрокинули, — всплеснул руками связующий. — Ого, я не знал, что кто-то может так сделать!

Реон опускает руку на плечо однокласснику, качая головой.

— Эй, — зовёт он его, — это уже, видимо, не шутка, — Охира кивает головой на Ушиджиму, который даже внимания не обращает, а снова строчит в телефоне. — Может, стоит дождаться, когда он придёт в школу, а не слать сто сообщений в секунду?

Ушиджима вновь выдаёт приглушённое мычание, а затем убирает телефон в карман.

— Ты прав, — и капитан без слов вновь принимается за обед.

В четверг Тендо вновь оказывается в школе, но в сторону Ушиджимы старается даже не поворачивать голову, а во время обеда Вакатоши не теряет надежды, шагая в сторону боковой лестнице, но она оказывается пустой. Ему хочется выть от отчаяния.

Ушиджима понимает, что он опаздывает на тренировку, но он перехватывает Тендо на выходе, тот обычно занимается в комнате самоподготовки до окончания тренировки Вакатоши, а затем дожидается его на мосту, но парень понял, что сегодня он его не застанет на мосту, поэтому оставался лишь один шанс поговорить.

«Что ты хочешь?» — спрашивает он на языке жестов. — «Я уже всё объяснил».

— Ты не объяснял, — качает головой Ушиджима, — ты просто поставил перед фактом. Я могу узнать причину? Я отстану. Честно.

Тендо смотрит на него чересчур долго, они практически одного роста, поэтому получается глаза в глаза. Затем Сатори лишь трёт пальцами уголки глаз и тяжело вздыхает.

«Я тебе не нужен», — поясняет он. — «Я калека».

— Я не понял последнее слово, но чувствую, что не согласен, — качает он головой, а затем понимает, насколько сильно он уже задерживается, — и ты не можешь утверждать, что ты мне не нужен.

Тендо только поднимает руки, чтобы что-то ответить.

— Подожди меня, пожалуйста, после тренировки, — просит он, — там же.

Сатори смотрит на сгущающиеся тучи на небе, а затем вновь на Ушиджиму, его пальцы всё ещё сжимают плечо парня, тот тоже замечает это, а затем быстро отпускает, сжимая руку в кулак.

Тендо кивает.

— Спасибо.

Когда тренировка закончилась, на улице начинал капать мелкий дождь, который противно падал на лицо, заставляя морщиться, прятаться под капюшоны и зонты, и спешить домой.

— Возьми запасной зонт! — кричит Эйта вслед Ушиджиме, который моментально вылетел из клубной комнаты даже не переодевшись. — Дурачина, — фыркает связующий, стягивая потную майку.

Дождь усиливался с каждым шагом, и Ушиджима уже пожалел, что попросил Тендо остаться на том же месте, где и обычно, учитывая, что тот только недавно вышел с больничного. К моменту, когда Ушиджима добежал к мосту, дождь его практически не пощадил.

Тендо был намного умнее, он стоял под зонтом, опираясь о перила моста и привычно вздрогнул, когда Вакатоши положил руку ему на плечо, давая знать о своём присутствии.

Глаза Сатори расширяются, когда он видит, в каком состоянии прибежал сюда Ушиджима, а затем тут же закатывает глаза и бьёт ладонью по плечу.

«Ты придурок», — показывает он.

— Ты мне нравишься.

Тендо прикрывает глаза, а Вакатоши берёт его лицо в обе ладони, чуть встряхивая, дабы тот посмотрел на него.

— Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — просит Ушиджима. — Мне мало, кто вообще нравится. Но ты мне нравишься по-особенному. Это произошло сразу. Никакой проблемы в тебе нет. Честно, я отказываюсь принимать это за причину твоего отказа. Ты — это ты, поэтому тут никакой проблемы быть и не может.

Ушиджима замолкает на секунду, смотря на Тендо.

— Почему ты плачешь?

Тот лишь качнулся вперёд, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо, перемещая руки за спину, сжимая его мокрую футболку. Вакатоши отмирает, а затем медленно прижимает его к себе сильнее, тоже утыкаясь носом в чужое плечо, чувствуя, как оно намокает.

А затем он ощущает другие прикосновения на своей спине, словно Тендо вырисовывает на ней что-то.

Он писал на его спине пальцем.

«С-п-а-с-и-б-о», — считывает он со своей спины.

— Я намочил тебя, — говорит Ушиджима, заставляя Тендо вновь посмотреть в его лицо. Глаза у того красные, заполненные слезами, а нос и губы подходят под цвет волос.

Тендо отстраняется на миг, чтобы что-то сказать.

«Что ты со мной», — поясняет он свои надписи на спине.

Вакатоши вновь дотрагивается ладонью до его лица, большим пальцем вытирая слезу, что снова сползала по белой коже. Ушиджима легко улыбается, а затем наклоняется вперёд.

— Можно? — спрашивает он.

Тендо кивает и сам подаётся вперёд, притрагиваясь губами. Они солёные и мягкие, Ушиджима чувствует, как внизу живота всё переворачивается. А ещё, кажется, он слышит свист позади себя, отчего он тут же прерывается, видя, как в сторону общежитий идут Эйта с Охирой.

— Это просто поздравления, капитан! — кричит Эйта.

— Тебе лучше не попадаться мне на глаза ближайшее время, — говорит Ушиджима, но ухмылку скрыть не может.

— Прости на испорченный момент, — хихикает Сэми, за что получает вбок от Реона. — Я же искренне.

Они проходят дальше, Вакатоши провожает их взглядом, пока они не сошли с моста, но понимает, что вскоре за этими двумя пойдёт вся остальная команда.

— Я думаю, ты перестал себя считать проблемой? — спрашивает он у Тендо.

Сатори хмыкает, достаёт телефон и быстро набирает в заметках слова:

«Главное, чтобы теперь твои поклонники не стали считать меня проблемой», — читает Ушиджима.

— У меня нет поклонников, — пожимает плечами Вакатоши, а Тендо закатывает глаза, вновь обращаясь к телефону.

«Ты меня обижаешь», — слёзы полностью испарились из его глаз, — «а как же я?».

— Ужасно, — комментирует Ушиджима. — Пойдём, ты недавно болел, тебе надо в тепло.

«А сам? Ты буквально полностью мокрый», — читает Вакатоши на ходу, схватив Тендо за предплечье, потянув в сторону своего общежития.

Он скользит рукой ниже, находя его ладонь и обхватывая её, согревая в своей холодные пальцы Тендо. Тот лишь перехватывает поудобнее зонтик, перемещая его к середине, дабы ещё закрывать от дождя и Вакатоши.

«Спасибо», — думает Ушиджима.


End file.
